


"I Believe In You"

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Belief, M/M, Support, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: It's funny how far 4 words can go, whether it's asking a boy out or fighting an alien dictator





	"I Believe In You"

Tim redid his tie for the hundredth time. When he’d bought the tux he’d thought he looked good, now he felt goofy. He twisted in the mirror feeling more and more like a kid playing dress up in his dad’s clothes. He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice from his bed asked “whatcha doing?” Tim spun around. Bart was sitting on the edge of Tim’s bed swinging his feet back and forth. 

Bart had a bad habit of just appearing in Tim’s room whenever he was bored. “Uhh, it’s prom tonight?” Tim managed turning back to straighten his tie. “Oh! COOL!” Bart zipped up behind Tim to look in the mirror. “You taking Kon? oh do you guys have matching ties?” Tim felt his face burn. “Um no, I’m just going with some friends, um Conner isn’t even coming” Bart’s face screwed up in confusion. “Why?” He asked

“Why what?” Tim tried not to snap. “Why didn’t you ask Kon?” Bart said unfazed by Tim’s annoyance, as always. “Because….” Tim couldn’t put it into words. “He’d say yes” Bart stated, like he was saying the sun rose in the east. “How would you know?” Tim shot Bart and poisonous look but Bart just shrugged. “He would, call him” Bart insisted.

“What?” Tim said confused “call him now, and what ask ‘hey what you doing tonight’?”

“yeah totally” Bart smiled. Tim looked at him and blinked. As if on autopilot he reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He flipped to Kon’s contact and his finger hovered over it. “come on I believe in you” Bart said. It was such a goofy thing to say that Tim had to smile and that helped him press the button.   
“uh hey Kon, how you doing?- I’m good yeah uh I was just um wondering and I know it’s short notice and all, but what you doing tonight? oh cool um yeah but yeah it’s more than just a hang out do you have a suit?” Tim turned to look at Bart but his friend was already gone. 

A Few Months Later 

Tim hit the dirt, and spat blood. He rolled over the sky was full of Parademons. The one that had hit him came down for the kill Tim snarled and thrust his Bo staff up and broke the thing’s jaw before ramming it to the ground. Across the field of battle a Boom tube stood open. Standing framed in it’s burning light was Darkseid himself. Kon and Cassie were fighting with him barely holding him back.

“This isn’t working” Tim mumbled to himself. The plan had been for Cassie and Kon to drive Darkseid back to Apokolips while Tim and Bart tried to contain the Parademons. However Superboy and Wonder Girl where only slowing Darkseid’s advance and the Parademons were spreading outside Robin and Impulse’s control. Tim threw one his R shaped shurikens, it lodged into the wing of a Parademon causing it to fly into 2 others and the 3 exploded nicely. “need a new plan” Tim said leaping up and onto a Parademon, and snapping it’s neck smoothly. 

“Bart!” He yelled. He watched a red blur of destruction ripping it’s way through enemies toward him. Bart pulled up short in front of him. “Yeah boss?” Tim grabbed Bart by both shoulders and turned him toward the boom tube. “We need to knock big ugly back the way he came, to do that we’re gonna need to hit him really hard” Bart turned back and looked at Tim. “uh Timbo? we got our heavies up there now, and it’s not working” Tim shook his head.

“No Bart you can hit him harder than Kon or Cassie can” Bart looked horrified and confused “what? Tim you hit your head? I’m not Superman buddy I’m Impulse remember? runs fast not hits hard” Tim shook his head. “Bart this is what you’re gonna do, I need you to circle the earth at least 100 times, full speed, I need you at nearly light speed, and when you’re there, punch Darkseid with everything you got, right on the chin.” Bart’s eyes went wide “oh wow! I don’t think… I’ve never done that, that’s like a Flash trick Tim” 

Tim tightened his grip on Bart and looked into his eyes. “Bart I believe in you” Bart gulped and nodded once. Then he was gone. Tim turned toward the fight at the boom tube. Darkseid took a step forward and Cassie punched him so hard Tim felt the shock wave. Darkseid slapped her aside but Kon was right there with another blow. Tim more felt it than saw it happen, his brain had less than a second to notice the red blur then the world turned upside down.

BOOM!

Tim was knocked off his feet and thrown through the air. Tim landed hard and rolled before dragging himself upright. Where the boomtube had been looked like a bomb went off. Kon and Cassie floated high above looking down. The tube was gone and in it’s place as a storm of electric energy. Many of the Parademons had been flattened by the explosion but many were still in the air or on the ground, till the storm of energy started moving. In a blink of an eye they were all gone. “Bart!” Tim yelled feeling the panic rise. What if Bart couldn’t slow down? what if he was no longer a physical being? The blur of red lightning stopped in front of Tim who held his breath. Slowly the storm cleared and Bart stood there smiling electricity playing over his body. “That. Was. So. COOL!” Bart said pumping his fist up and down. “Can we get pizza now?” Tim just hugged him.


End file.
